Justice Action Network
*Familie Ors |Anführer=Earnst Kamiel († 1 NSY)Galaxywide NewsNets – Adventure Journal 8 |Mitglieder=*Jan Ors *KelsekLords of the Expanse *Arkeld *Rik-tak |Sitz=Findris |Gründungsjahr=15 VSY |Auflösung= |Wiederaufnahme= |Zweck= |Zugehörigkeit= }} Justice Action Network, kurz JAN, war eine der radikalsten Widerstandsbewegungen zur Zeit vor und während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, die sich gegen das Galaktische Imperium verbündete. Sie wurde vier Jahre nach Ende der Klonkriege von Earnst Kamiel und den Eltern von Jan Ors gegründet, Kamiel führte die Gruppe insgesamt sechzehn Jahre lang von einem terroristischen Anschlag zum nächsten. Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Endor konnte der Anführer jedoch vom Imperium gefangen genommen, schuldig gesprochen und exekutiert werden. Beschreibung Nicht nur Menschen waren in der Organisation tätig, obwohl sie anfangs von Alderaanern ins Leben gerufen worden war, sondern auch beispielsweise Rodianer und Ranater operierten unter den Agenten und konnten sogar ebenso hohe Positionen innehaben wie die menschlichen Terroristen. Die JAN-Terroristen gingen im Gegensatz zur Rebellen-Allianz äußerst brutal und rücksichtslos vor, was das Imperium gezielt gegen die Allianz verwendete. Sobald sie Gebäude sprengten, oft waren dies Selbstmordattentate, stellte das Imperium eine imaginäre Verbindung zu den Rebellen her und beschuldigte somit die Allianz der Verbrechen. Hierdurch stellte JAN auch für diese oft ein Problem dar, wenn sie das Vertrauen der Einwohnerschaft eines Planeten gewinnen wollte und aufgrund derartiger Anschuldigungen wieder verlor oder gar nicht erst dazu kam es zu ernten. Zum anderen konnten Anschläge der JAN die Aufmerksamkeit des Imperiums und Kontrollen der Truppen von jetzt auf gleich auf ein Maximum steigern, sodass es den ansässigen Rebellen und jedem anderen, der etwas zu verbergen hatte, ebenso erschwert wurde, unerkannt zu bleiben. Zwar hatte JAN seinen Sitz auf Findris, operierte jedoch auf hunderten von Planeten der Klonien, nachdem sich die Organisation immer mehr ausweitete. Dabei gab es mehrere Camps auf verschiedenen Planeten, von denen aus neue Unterstützer rekrutiert und gleichzeitig Anschläge verübt wurden. JAN glaubte, mit den Anschlägen auch die Bevölkerung wachrütteln zu können, die durch die radikalen Reaktionen des Imperiums erkennt, wie dieses regiert. Sehr viele JAN-Agenten waren Fanatisten, die ihren eigenen Tod und den ihrer Mitglieder nicht scheuten, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen, und sei dies auch nur ein einziger relativ wichtiger Anschlag. Geschichte miniatur|links|Ein JAN-Terrorist. Die Organisation wurde nach dem Ende der Klonkriege gegründet, als Earnst Kamiel und die Eltern von Jan Ors dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Machtergreifung Palpatines kritisch zusahen, während Alderaan tatenlos blieb. Die Distanziertheit ihrer Heimat bewegte sie zu der Entscheidung, selbst einzugreifen und eine Veränderung herbeizuführen. Im Jahr 15 VSY gründeten Earnst Kamiiel und seine beiden Partner schließlich auf Findris die Organisation Justice Action Network, die Abkürzung JAN war der erst neunjährigen Tochter des Ors-Ehepaars gewidmet, Jan Ors. Die Terroristen errichteten ihre Basis auf Findris, wo sie innerhalb der nächsten Jahre als die gewalttätigste Terroristenorganisation überhaupt bekannt wurden. JAN weitete seinen Einfluss auf hunderte Welten der Kolonien aus, verübte dort Anschläge und versuchte mit aller Gewalt, die Infrastruktur des Imperiums zu zerstören. Als das Mädchen alt genug war, schloss sich auch Jan Ors der Organisation an, verließ diese allerdings und infiltrierte die Imperiale Akademie unter dem Decknamen Jan Strange, bevor sie sich der im Vergleich zur JAN weitaus weniger radikalen Rebellen-Allianz anschloss. Justice Action Network war unter anderem auch im Tapani-Sektor aktiv. Sie errichteten dort eine Basis auf dem Planeten Mrlsst, nur etwa 400 Kilometer von der Mrlsst-Akademie an der Küste. Dort trainierten mehrere Agenten der Organisation für einen vernichtetenden Angriff auf die Torpedosphäre auf Tallaan, die für Reparaturen angedockt hatte, die sechs Monate andauerten. Nachdem der Todesstern zerstört worden war, war dies eine der größten Waffen des Imperiums und JAN erhoffte sich mit deren Zerstörung, Geschichte zu schreiben. Nicht nur, dass sie sich einen Schlag gegen das Imperium erhofften, sie wollten mit dem Anschlag auch die Bevölkerung wachrütteln und durch die radikalen Reaktionen der Imperialen bewirken, dass die Einwohner deren „wahres Gesicht“ erkannten und sich ihnen anschlossen. Zu ihrer Verteidigung hielten sie in ihrer Basis zusätzlich zu den bewaffneten Agenten einen Mynkin, eine gefährliche auf Mrlsst heimische Kreatur. Sie operierten unter dem Kommando von Kelsek, einem Rodianer, der mit absoluter Hingabe für JAN arbeitete. Er überwachte nicht nur die Aktionen, sondern rekrutierte auch neue Mitglieder für die Organisation aus dem Vorort der nahen Akademie. Dies machte unter anderem Arkeld möglich, ein Verbündeter unter den Lehrern an der Akademie selbst, der die JAN-Gruppe an der Akademie leitete und mindestens so fanatisch war wie Kelsek. Auf Mrlsst war unter anderem noch der Agent Rik-tak tätig, ein Ranat-Taxifahrer, der wichtige Informationen durch Gespräche mit Kunden erfuhr und direkt an Kelsek weitergab. Haus Melantha arbeitete mit JAN zusammen und gab en Agenten Deckung, wenn sie die Torpedosphäre infiltrierten, allerdings plante das Haus insgeheim die Vernichtung der Gruppe, sobald diese ihren Nutzen verlieren würde. Die JAN-Führer zogen diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Betracht und rechneten mit einem Verrat, waren jedoch bereit sich und ihre Leute zu opfern, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen. Innerhalb der letzten zwei Monate gelang es, die Torpedosphäre zu zerstören, am zwölften Tag des fünften Monats verließen sie Mrlsst und am zweiundzwanzigsten desselben Monats verübten sie erfolgreich ihren Anschlag.. Die Terroristen des Justice Action Network zerstörten durch Anschläge zahlreiche Gebäude auf mehreren Welten in der Region der Kolonien, welche vom Imperium dort errichtet worden waren, insgesamt mehrere tausend bis nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Die Organisation machte sich verantwortlich für den Tod von über 10.000 Personen, ihr Anführer Earnst Kamiel war allein schon für 3000 dieser Todesopfer verantwortlich. Im Jahr 1 NSY gelang es dem Imperium jedoch, Kamiel in Gefangenschaft zu bringen und auf Elrood festzuhalten. Der Terroristenführer, der mittlerweile in 54 Systemen gesucht wurde, wurde vor ein imperiales Gericht gestellt und zum Tode verurteilt, zwei Monate später, 36:10:4 NGR, wurde er auf Haldeen vor ein Erschießungskommando gestellt und exekutiert. Auch nach seinem Tod war die Organisation weiterhin aktiv.Galaxywide NewsNets – Adventure Journal 10 Quellen *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Lords of the Expanse Gamemasters Guide'' *''Lords of the Expanse Campaign Guide'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Widerstandsbewegungen Kategorie:Justice Action Network Kategorie:Legends en:Justice Action Network ru:Сеть действия справедливости